Mi Mejor Error
by D-Pot
Summary: Decías que no podía durar, que soy difícil de aguantar,ya es mucho tiempo todo este conflicto. Y al otro día vuelve a comenzar, pensar en ti me hace sentir mal, estoy muriendo por volverte a ver... Y arrepentirme de ti una y otra vez.


Hola, bueno se que no he terminado mis otras historias pero en verdad tenia que sacar esta idea de mi cabeza así que espero que les guste. c:

P.D. Las letras en cursiva significan pensamientos del personaje.

* * *

Noodle era una chica de 16 años que estaba en 2° año de preparatoria ahí tenia a sus mejores amigas Paula Cracker, Zoe Miller y Hayley Brown. Ese día Noodle se encontraba dormida en su habitación hasta que la alarma de su celular la despertó.

-No, cállate maldito celular-Murmuro desde su almohada mientras aventaba el celular, pero este no dejo de sonar, así que se levanto y apago la alarma mientras veía la hora desde la pantalla de este la cual marcaba las 7:30 en punto, apenas eran las primeras semanas de escuela y aun no se acostumbraba a levantarse tan temprano.

Se levanto, tomo su toalla y se metió a bañar mientras cantaba una canción, acabo de bañarse y se puso unos pantalones negros, sudadera azul y converse del mismo color, solo se delineo un poco los ojos y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos Días- Dijo Noodle saludando a su papá y a sus 2 hermanos mayores Erik y Ryder.

-Hola enana- Le contesto Ryder, un chico alto de 20 años con el cabello negro con algunos risos, piel morena, y ojos verdes.

-Que hay- Le dijo Erik, un chico alto de 18 años con el cabello rubio, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Se podría decir que los ojos verdes caracterizaban a esta familia.

-Buenos días hija, prepare hot cakes- Le dijo amablemente su padre el señor Kyuzo, un hombre alto de piel morena y cabello negro.

Noodle le sonrió y se sentó en la mesa mientras se servía tres hot cakes y les ponía chocolate, mientras su papá le daba un vaso de leche. Cuando todos acabaron de desayunar Noodle se despidió de su papá y sus hermanos para irse a la escuela.

* * *

**En la escuela**

Al llegar se encontró con sus amigas y las 4 entraron al salón, la clase que les tocaba era historia y su maestro les dijo que hicieran equipos de 6, Noodle ni siquiera se preocupo por ello estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que se puso a hablar con otros chicos de su clase cuando Paula la llamo.

-Noodle, Noodle- Le hablo Paula entre risas.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven tienes que escuchar a el chiste de 2-D-

_¿2-D? ¿El tipo de cabello azul? _No había hablado mucho con él, era guapo no podía negarlo, pero le pareció un poco engreído debido a que la vez que todos se habían presentado en el grupo el menciono que le gustaba cantar, tocar la melódica y tenía una banda y obviamente todas las chicas excitadas y "populares" estaban muertas por él. _Hmm el engreído, _pensó Noodle.

-Ah, claro. Hola 2-D- Ella lo saludo.

-Hola Noodle- El respondió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos Stu canútale a Noodle el chiste- Le dijo Paula emocionada.

-Bien, llega un niño muy feo y le dice a su papá que quiere ir al cine a lo que el papá le responde "No, el que te quiera ver que venga a la casa"-

En eso Paula suelta una carcajada algo exagerada y dijo

-Jajajaja ¿No te pareció un gran chiste Noodle? Jajaja-

-Si, jaja, que cómico- Dijo Noodle con sarcasmo, en eso 2-D suelta una risita.

-Ja ¿No te pareció bueno mi chiste?-

-He oído mejores, bueno me voy- Y Noodle se fue.

_Linda chica_ pensó 2-D perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que escucha las risas de Paula.

-Jaja Eres muy gracioso Stu-

-Gracias, supongo- Le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

**En el receso**

-Hey Noodle, Noodle- Grito Paula.

-¿Ahora que?-

-Tengo que decirte algo-

-Aja…-

-Pues, alguien me gusta-

-Oh y ¿Quién?- Pregunto Noodle con curiosidad.

-Es Stu, bueno 2-D, me gusta y mucho-

-¡¿El engreído?!-Grito Noodle con sorpresa y disgusto-¿Es enserio?, pero él es muy torpe y sus chistes no dan risa, debes de estar loca aparte apenas le empezaste a hablar -

-Ah, no me importa el es Ah- Paula soltó un gran suspiro –Fue amor a primera vista, hoy le diré que me gusta el es tan guapo-

-Hmm estás loca a mí ni siquiera me cae bien-

-Eso dices porque no lo conoces, si lo trataras cambiarias de opinión -

-Ja, no lo creo, se qué tipo de chicos es él y ni siquiera quisiera tratarlo-

-Noodle, Noodle, Noodle se ve que no tienes buenos gustos en cuestión de chicos-

-Si, claro- Dijo Noodle algo molesta.

* * *

**En la salida**

Noodle iba caminando para irse camino a su casa, cuando iba a tomar el autobús se encontró con 2-D enfrente de ella _Genial, ahora compartiré autobús con el engreído_. Cuando se paro para esperar el autobús Noodle trato de no hacer ningún tipo de contacto con él.

-Oh, Hola Noodle, ¿También esperas el autobús?- Le pregunto el chico con una sonrisa.

-Si – Respondió algo cortante

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en estos primeros días de escuela?-

-Bien-

-Oh, pues bien por ti-

-Si, eso creo -

En ese momento llego el autobús y los dos se subieron al autobús en ese momento Noodle esperaba alejarse lo más posible del chico, pero para su mala suerte, solo había 2 asientos vacios y obviamente 2-D se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Y en donde vives?

-A unas cuantas cuadras-

-Bien-

-Si-

Y así paso todo el camino 2-D tratando de hablar con Noodle mientras ella simplemente lo ignoraba, pero al parecer toda la frialdad de Noodle hacia él no lo afectaba en ningún sentido, el seguía tratando de socializar con ella, aunque todos sus intentos eran en vano el simplemente seguía sonriendo cada vez que le hablaba, hasta que llego el momento en que Noodle tuvo que bajar del autobús.

-Bueno Noodle, Nos vemos- Se despidió con una sonrisa.

-Adiós 2-D- Le respondió Noodle.

Cuando Noodle se bajo del autobús 2-D no puedo evitar seguirla con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista.

_Es una linda chica y ni siquiera me hiso caso en todo el camino pero… me gustan los retos, prepárate Noodle Stuart Pot ira por ti y no se rinde tan fácilmente._

* * *

Y bien ¿Que les parece? (:

**D-Pot.**


End file.
